moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Okey-Dokey/The Moshlings Gazzette: September 2013 Wrap-Up Edition
September 2013 Wrap-Up Edition Brought to you by Okey-Dokey Published on 9/22/13 Hi everyone! Welcome back to The Moshlings Gazzette! This is a Wrap-Up, so it is just information recently collected and updates on the previous issue. Opinions may be included within the issue, but I don't expect you to agree with me 100% of the time :) Well, read away! HEADLINES This news is the happiest news in so long if you ask me! A long awaited reunitement between two moshlings may occur in a very near future... He's been here... She's been long lost... But they are both Silly Snufflers... Er... It isn't really that dramatic actually. But yes, the long awaited arrival of the legendary Mrs. Snoodle may actually come true! The Moshi Monsters Movie Collector's Tin's contents have been revealed, and Mr. and Mrs. Snoodle are thought to be the to colored moshling figures inside! Here's a pic of all the figures in the tin: So as you can see, a Silly Snuffler with rainbow hair and makeup is included! Could this be the Mrs. Snoodle? Will she hatch from the egg in the movie? We'll have to wait and see, I suppose. Mrs. Snoodle isn't the only new moshling in town though. Yesterday, and I'm not positive who found this(I believe it might have been e-mail, or someone saw it somewhere else, not totally sure. If you did find it, I'll give you credit for it as soon as I know), an ad for the Texas State Fair was found, and it seemed to also be Moshi Monsters related. All of the monsters, and an Unknown Sheriff Moshling was in the ad. Here is the ad: So we might see this moshling between the dates of the State Fair, but this is not confirmed. It isn't even confirmed as a moshling. At first I didn't like him, but now I think he's kinda cute :) HOOLIO ON HOLD Almost everyone thought Hoolio would be the last Gooperstar moshling in the campaign to be released. Alas, this wasn't true, Hissy was released Thursday(9/19/13). I was puzzled for a while why he was released and not Hoolio, but after thinking about it, I kind of figured that it was all following a theme. Betty may have been released in the first week because she sings Pop(Pop music does not have to be Katy Perry or Ellie Goulding!) and the theme was Pop, Ziggy was released in the second week because he likes to play Rock and the theme was Rock, and Hissy was released in the third week because he enjoys Rap and the last week's theme was Rap. Unless they were to have a Mexican music week, Hoolio would not really fit in with the them :b I'm okay with it, I think Hissy is kinda cool when he keeps his shades on. PEEKABOO AND WOODIES SET DESIGN FOUND ' ' Peekaboo and the Woodies swf. files were found, and we got to see the new design :D It is quite nice if you ask me. I like it because I think we were all expecting more of a wood theme more than a woodland theme. It opens up some possibilities, like Willow joining the set because deer live in the woods, or possibly Fitch(There's been some debate about it) because he is a beaver. I think Moshi Monsters should have made the Design-A-Moshling runners up into moshlings because Barky could have a home :) I really like this design! So that wraps up September, brings us into October. I'm thinking about doing a Halloween theme for next month's Wrap-Up issue. One more thing; Are you excited for Mrs. Snoodle? Do you think she will become a real moshling? Let me know in the comments below, and your thoughts may be shared in the next issue! Until then... Seeya! :) Category:Blog posts Category:Moshi Bulletin